


Étoile de Mer

by Miya_Morana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys want to spend a few weeks of misbehaving before they have to go and be proper adults, and James knows just the perfect place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étoile de Mer

It was James' idea. Contrary to what most people think, the craziest ideas usually don't come from Sirius, though he does tend to shout his out louder. Anyways, they wanted to celebrate passing their NEWT exams by going on a vacation together, the four of them, the Marauders united one last time for a couple of weeks of misbehaving before they had to go and be proper adults. Remus had proposed the South of France ("for once we could actually _swim_ in the sea,") and James jumped from his seat, a twinkle in his eye.

Oh, yes," he said. "I know just the perfect place. There's that small beach I heard of, next to Saint-Tropez."

Unfortunately, Peter flunked two of his exams. He will be able to retake them in August, but this means that he has to stay home during the whole month of July to study. Lily said she would help him out. She didn't plan on going with them anyway, this was to be just the boys. She'll have James all to herself when they move in together in September, so he can have his last weeks of freedom with his best friends.

That's how they ended up here. The sand is warm under Sirius' feet as he steps on the 'small beach James had heard of'. Which is a nudist beach. Of course it is. At least, James had the decency to tell them before they got here, so none of them is surprised silly by the naked bodies in front of them.

Except for the 'nude' part of the equation, it looks like any other beach, and people are acting like on any other beach. Some are swimming in the crystalline Mediterranean waters, others are sunbathing stretched on towels, there are even girls playing beach volley not far from where they wizards are standing under the trees, and the 18-year-old boys can't help but watch them for a few minutes.

"Alright," James says, grinning, "clothes off!" And he starts getting rid of his T-shirt.

"Where do we put our wands?" Sirius asks, holding his out, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hide that, you twat!" Remus hisses, taking the wand from his friend's hand, putting it in their bag. "This is a Muggle beach. We won't need them anyway." Remus is looking around surreptitiously, checking that no one saw them, and James suppresses a smile.

"Calm down, Moony," he says. "Even if someone saw it, it'll be nothing more to them than a wooden stick. They are going to stare at us if you don't get out of your clothes, though."

As a matter of fact, the group of teens closest to them are beginning to look at them suspiciously, so Sirius and Remus start to undress, while James is already stuffing the last of his clothing in their bag. The former Prefect digs around for a minute before extracting his old camera.

"What do you think you're doing with _that?_" Remus asks, his voice a slightly higher pitch than usual.

James just grins and takes a picture of his friends. Next to Remus, Sirius is striking a pose, showing off the tight muscles of his arms. He nudges his friend with his elbow.

"Come on, Moony, just ignore him and finish getting that pretty body of yours out of these clothes!"

Remus blushes as he takes off his shirt. He tells himself it's because of the scars, because he's so used to hiding them from anyone who could recognise them for what they are. But these are Muggles around them, they won't know just by looking at the marks on his pale skin that Remus is a werewolf, there is no danger here. He takes a long breath and finishes to undress, puts his clothes in their bag.

It's probably because they are so used to seeing each others naked on every full moon, but they feel strangely comfortable amongst all this nudity. They're running in the sand, swimming in the warm sea, playing beach volley with people they don't know and who don't understand a word of what they say, and it all just feels so perfect. They're young and they have their whole lives ahead of them.

Remus can feel the warm air of Saint-Tropez against his skin as he runs after Sirius, laughing at the feeling of freedom this brings him. James is running after them, and they zigzag around people. This is even better than when they hunt together in the Forbidden Forest, because he is completely himself now, and there is no danger, no adventure, just pure and uninhibited joy.

Remus is the fastest of them, always has been, and when he's close enough to Sirius he _jumps_ on him, planning to pin him flat in the sand. But Sirius is quick, in less than a second he's stopped and turned around, and Remus ends up in his arms somehow, legs thrown across Sirius's back as Sirius stumbles a bit but manages not to fall.

Their faces are so close their noses almost touch. Remus is breathing hard, staring in his best friend's too blue eyes, feeling his strong hands supporting him. He know he's blushing again and he can feel his sex starting to get hard, but he just cannot stop looking into these beautiful eyes that look at him with a strange mix of admiration, wonder and want.

There's the 'click' of James's camera and the spell is broken, Sirius laughs and puts him back on the ground.

"Are you _blushing_, Padfoot?" James teases, and Remus looks closer at Sirius and finds his cheeks slightly pink.

"Have you been smoking elf moss again, Prongs? Because you're so hallucinating!" Sirius laughs in answer.

James was about to say something when someone shouts "_Les gendarmes!_" at the top of their lungs and everybody starts running towards their bags, putting on swimsuits faster than you can say "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

When they see the policemen and understand what is happening it's too late, they are too far from where they left their bag so they do the first thing that comes to mind, they run to the small rock formation nearby, hoping to hide behind it before the men in brown uniforms spot them.

They make it just in the nick of time, it seems. At least, no furious French policeman appears in the next minutes or so to arrest them, and James is slowly starting to relax. Next to him, Remus' breathing is too loud. Their short run can't be the only reason for how loud it is, so James turns a questioning look in his direction.

Oh. That would explain it.

These rocks are high, but not very large, so there isn't really enough room for the three of them. Sirius is pressed against Remus' side and James can see from where he's standing that both of them are clearly enjoying the whole situation more than they expected.

They look surprised, of all things, and a little bit embarrassed. They're probably the only two people in the whole of Hogwarts who didn't see it coming. James will never admit it to them, but this _thing_, this unresolved tension between his two friends are one of the reasons he brought them here. He just never thought he's be stuck behind a rock with them when they'd figure it out.

It's Sirius who makes the first move. Without a sound, he steps more in front of the werewolf and lowers his mouth to Remus' lips. James takes a sharp in-breath and his hands clutch at his camera as his best friend, his almost-brother, ravishes Remus' mouth. And okay, he just might be a little bit aroused by this, but come on, he's a red-blooded eighteen-year-old and the two guys next to him are absolutely gorgeous, who could blame him?

There's a soft 'click' and James and Remus slightly jump. Sirius stops what he's doing for a second, gives James a look his best friends can't decipher.

"Sorry," James whispers, biting his lower lip. He thinks he just killed the mood, but that's probably for the best. This is the wrong place and the wrong time for this, anyway.

But Sirius just gives him a wicked smile and latches his mouth to Remus' neck, kissing it, licking it, nipping at the soft skin where it meets the shoulder, and Remus' eyes are blown wide.

Sirius' hands are on the werewolf's hips, grinding their erections together, and Remus grabs his friend's neck, pulling him closer, silently asking for more.

There are voices nearby. James can't make out what they're saying exactly, but the few brain cells still able to process anything other than Sirius gracefully sliding on his knees recognise a few words that seem to indicate the voices belong to very pissed-off French officers of the law, and he puts his hand on Remus' mouth just in time to catch a low moan.

Remus closes his eyes, tries to be quiet. Not an easy feat when there are hands, hands that belong to Sirius Black, The Serial-Lover Of Hogwarts, slowly moving up and down his aching cock. There's a puff of warm breath on the tip of it, and then Remus is very grateful for the hand covering his mouth because Sirius is running his tongue on the underside of his erection.

This is far from perfect. There are rocks digging in his back, French policemen on the look-out for nudists, and James is standing right next to them, so yeah, the circumstances could have been better. Nevertheless, Remus' knees are getting weak, and when his friend's hot mouth closes around his cock he thinks that should he die right there right now he'd die the happiest wizard on Earth.

Sirius tries to make this as good as possible for Remus. He's never been on the giving end of a blowjob, but he thinks of what he usually likes being done to him. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks, moving his head up and down. He tries to relax his throat, to take Remus' cock as deep as he can manage without choking, then slides all the way up. He presses the flat of his tongue on the head, which earns him a delicious if somewhat muffled moan from Remus, and he really hopes those French coppers are gone now because there's no way they wouldn't have heard that.

Remus bites back the urge of grabbing the black curls of hair under his fingers and thrusting hard into Sirius' mouth. He's starting to lose his control here and he growls, low in his throat. The wolf is waking up in him, asking for more, and Remus should be scared because it's not even close to the full moon yet. But he isn't. If anything, it turns him on more. The werewolf looks down at Sirius, on his knees in front of him, lips stretched around his cock. The other wizard lifts his beautiful blue eyes to stare back at him and just like that he's gone. He thrusts his hips just once in that delicious mouth, back arching away from the rocks, and comes, moaning against James' trembling hand.

When Remus is done shaking through his release and Sirius lets the now limp cock slide from his mouth, James takes his hand off of the werewolf's mouth and presses his back to the rocks for support. He watches Remus sink down on his knees to kiss Sirius again and starts quickly jerking himself off. His other hand is still clutching the camera, but his fingers are sweaty, slippery. He watches as Remus works Sirius' cock with a clever hand while they are still kissing and groans through his own orgasm when his best friend comes all over the werewolf's hand.

They stay there for several minutes, panting. Sirius and Remus are staring into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their lips, and James feels like an intruder again.

"Well," he says when it becomes obvious his two friends aren't planning on moving any time soon, "I'll hum, I'll go and check on our stuff, okay?"

He's not sure they even register his leaving. He steps around the rock formation and back onto the beach, then walks swiftly to the water edge to clean his hand. The policemen are gone and everyone's back in their birthday suits. As he stuffs the camera back into their bag and sits down on a towel, he can't help but think this is one adventure he's never going to tell Lily about.


End file.
